Too Much of Heaven
by Mac8
Summary: Can Sam Carter find happiness? Or will she lose the man she really wants chapter 3 is up! SJ
1. Part 1

TITLE: Too Much of Heaven  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, angst  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Will, Sam/Jack  
  
TIME FRAME: First Season/Second Season  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions.  
  
A/N: Jonas Hanson doesn't exist and Sam was never engaged in *this* fic. My character Will has taken his place. My dedication and thanks to The Female Apophis, who has been inspiring me to write again and has been a wonderful, patient friend - Thank you!  
  
*****  
  
The heaven's above Colorado Spring's had opened up and the heavy rain came down in sheets, pelting against her skin as she walked quickly across a deserted street. She had to keep moving, as she wasn't even dressed for this type of weather. Her baby blue T-shirt clung to her skin and her shoes were starting to take in water. She was glad the rain could hide the tears that had been running down her face. She finally stood on his front doorstep, drenched and shivering. She knocked quietly, a small part of her was wanting him not to hear or even be at home. The major part of her seeking somewhere warm and really hot cup of coffee.  
  
He was home.  
  
He opened the door, a shocked look crept up on his face, and he quickly ushered her inside after seeing the state she was in. He led her to the glowing fireplace and let her get herself warmed up, where he disappeared for a moment, returning with a large cream coloured towel for her.  
  
"I'll run you a nice hot bath and I will get you some dry clothes."  
  
"Thank you" she said, through chattering teeth, whilst shivering in the towel.  
  
He hadn't asked her any questions, just accepted her being on his doorstep.  
  
After her bath, she slipped into a pair of dark navy sweat pants he had given her, a large grey long sleeved shirt with USAF embezzled on the front in black letters. She felt so close to him. A smile graced her lips, as he even had put some white socks out for her. She was wearing HIS clothes!  
  
"Carter? You okay in there?" Colonel Jack O'Neill's voice called through the door.  
  
"Fine sir, much better. I am just coming out"  
  
*****  
  
"Wanna tell me why you ended up on my doorstep, soaked to the bone?"  
  
Samantha Carter wrapped her hands round a steaming cup of milo. He had even put the mini marshmallows in it. It was just little things like that made her smile inside. He would never be seen to do that on base. She looked around Jack's lounge. She really loved his interior. His creamy yellow walls gave off a cosy effect, his open fire cracking and warm heat surrounding them. It wasn't the first time she had been here.  
  
Seeing the Colonel staring at her intently, brought her out of her thoughts "Ahh...Will and I had a disagreement, he decided he needed time to think, so I asked him to dropped me off at the nearest corner" she lied.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"It was "him" wasn't it?" Will angrily clenched the steering wheel, while looking at the road.  
  
"No Will, it was Daniel." Sam sighed, staring down at her cell phone.  
  
"Dammit Sam, do you know how many times that Goddamn thing rings and your pager beeps? We can't have a simple lunch, without you being needed by your dearest Colonel" his voice had a bitter tone.  
  
"Its part of my Job, Will." She said, as she put her cell phone back in her black handbag on the floor.  
  
"You running hand and foot for "him". He can't breath without you being there to make sure he is doing it right" Will continued to rant..  
  
"Please don't do this, Will. Can't we have a nice evening without you getting upset about Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"You do realise "he" tries to flirt with you, don't you?" Will watched as Sam's head shot up.  
  
"He is my Commanding Officer, he doesn't flirt with me."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince, Sam?"  
  
Sam gritted her teeth while looking out the window; she didn't want to have yet another argument with Will over Jack O'Neill. The last time it happened was after they had a BBQ at Jack's and Will was upset to find that Sam seemed to know her way round the Colonel's kitchen way to well, that even Janet Fraiser was asking her where utensils were. She silently prayed he didn't bring that up again.  
  
"So what did your friend Daniel want?" his voice flat.  
  
"He wanted to.no.never mind" she shook her head. She was starting to tire of hearing the distaste for her friends in his voice  
  
"What? More secrets? Or lets see, Daniel needed to find our where your precious darling Colonel is" he said, as he changed the gear in the car  
  
"You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"Me, a real Jerk? I am not the one who drops everything including me, to be with her Colonel. He just has to click his fingers and you come running. Its really sad seeing you being his keeper" his voice was rising.  
  
"Will, what the HELL is your problem? You continuously insult my friends, my job. I am sick of having to justify myself to you; especially about Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Sam was shocked when Will suddenly braked in the middle of the street. She shot out a hand on the dashboard to steady herself after the impact and looked across to see Will's angry features.  
  
"Get out, Samantha!" he shouted.  
  
"What? Will, don't be silly, it will be raining soon. Lets just go home." Sam tried to use a calming tone with him.  
  
"No, I have HAD enough! Just go be with your Colonel, Sam. He will be probably waiting for you.  
  
"You can't be serious"  
  
"I am Samantha. Get the hell out" he snarled at her.  
  
***End flash back***  
  
"...and it started to pore down and your house was pretty close and I didn't have a phone, so that's why I came here...I hope you don't mind, sir"  
  
Jack didn't believe some of her story. It was obvious that they must have had more than a disagreement. But he decided not to push her to tell him the real reason. He was just glad that she came to him.  
  
"No, I don't mind seeing my 2IC looking like a drown rat." He said smiling. "Actually, I was just going to order something to eat, you wanna have some dinner with me?"  
  
Sam was about to hesitate but her thoughts drifted back to Will, who would no doubt be still very angry, maybe she should let him cool down a bit.  
  
"That would be great sir" she said, smiling back.  
  
****  
  
"So how are things going with you and Will, Sam?" Janet asked, sitting down beside her friend. She knew something was wrong; as Sam wanted to have a girls night, it was usually Janet having to ask Sam to come.  
  
"Just fine" Sam took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Just fine? Where's the enthusiasm, girl?"  
  
" Oh Janet." Sam let out a tired sighed. "Will and I had another fight, he practically threw me out of the car the other night. I was left to walk home-"  
  
"Sam, it was pouring last night. Why didn't you call me?" Janet interrupted, couldn't believe the nerve on Will's part leaving Sam to walk home in the rain.  
  
"...I was left on the street Janet, with nothing. I left my phone in the car after talking with Daniel. I didn't even have a jacket. It was lucky I was just a couple blocks from the Colonel's place"  
  
"You went to the Colonel's?" Her eyes wide, as she asked Sam.  
  
"Yes, I did"  
  
"And?" Janet forgot her initial reaction about Will, as anything involving Sam and Jack O'Neill always sparked her interest immediately.  
  
"What Janet? Nothing happened"  
  
"Nothing happened? C'mon I want details!! How did he react to you being on his doorstep?" Janet grinned at Sam.  
  
Sam laughed at her friends persistent questioning but she went on to tell her. "Janet, he was shocked I guess, I would be if he landed on my doorstep after it had been storming."  
  
"So what happened after that?" Janet snickered; thinking her own behaviour mirrored her teenaged daughter.  
  
"He let me in and got me a towel and let me have a bath to warm up and got me some dry clothes, we talked and had something to eat. That was all Janet"  
  
"Okay..." Janet nodded, smiling.  
  
"Okay?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "I swear you need to get out more"  
  
"So did you and Will fight over Colonel O'Neill again?" Janet asked, in hope that Sam would open up to her.  
  
"Yes we did... He has been so jealous of him lately. I am getting so tired of it. He watched the Colonel drop me off last night and hasn't been speaking to me since" She sighed and rubbed a tired hand in front of her face. "Probably didn't help that I was wearing the Colonel's clothes either. He even went to the extent of sleeping in the spare room"  
  
Janet sensed the wear in Sam's voice. She was disappointed to hear more of Will's Childish tendencies. She could see why Will was getting jealous of the Colonel. It was well known in the base that even though the Colonel never tried to show it, it was obvious to everyone that he had a soft spot for Sam.  
  
"So did you see Will in the morning?"  
  
"He left by the time I got up for work today. I really think this is it, Janet. God, he can't take my job, my friends, he really hates my Dad, jealous of the Colonel. What else is left..? "  
  
Janet watched as tears trailed down both her friends' cheeks. She then pulled Sam into a comforting hug and letting her cry on her shoulder.  
  
**** TBC 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Yeah, I know the Sam-boyfriend thing has been done to death, but I had to write one.  
  
Thank you, for the most lovely reviews.  
  
*****  
  
Sam sniffed and tried to gain some composer in front of her friend. "Sorry to fall to pieces on you, like that" she said, as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"Sam, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You don't deserve to be treated this way by him" Janet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and handed her another tissue.  
  
"God, I didn't think it would effect me this much" she whispered.  
  
"Sam, I know this is not my place, but are you thinking of leaving Will?"  
  
Sam bit her lip before she answered "I don't know Janet...I just don't know"  
  
Janet decided not to push her any further "Look, its getting late. Why don't you stay here with us tonight? You don't have to go home, Sam. Give your self time to think and have some space away from him"  
  
"Thanks Janet, but I already wrote him in a note saying I would be home soon. I better go"  
  
"You know my offer is always open. If you need me for anything or if you just want to talk. Don't hesitate to call me, okay?" Janet said, while still concerned for her friend.  
  
"I know and thank you for the strong coffee."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"  
  
"Thanks Janet, but I will be okay" Sam replied, while getting up off the couch.  
  
"You take care, alright? Janet got up to hug her friend  
  
Sam nodded after the embrace and jingled her car keys in her hand nervously. "See you tomorrow at work" she said, as she smiled at Janet weakly.  
  
After watching Sam's car pull away, Janet was left to hope for Sam's sake she would leave Will, before it was too late.  
  
****  
  
At Janet's, Sam found it was the first time she admitted out loud that her relationship with Will was disintegrating rapidly. She was finding she had lost all common ground with Will. He wasn't the same man as when she first met him four years ago.  
  
Coming home, she found Will's car not in the driveway. She didn't bother to check her messages from their answering machine that was flashing at her, as she went past. Instead, she made her way straight to their bedroom whilst picking up an object from the mantle piece in the lounge. Sam sat down on the side of their double bed, staring down at a silver-plated photo frame in her hands that contained the two of them. Will hugging her from behind and them both smiling at the camera. She remembered it was his mysterious bluish-grey eyes that caught her attention when she had first met him. His long blond hair with a touch of brown running threw it. Some nights he would curl up on the couch and lay his head on her lap using her as a pillow while watching TV with the sound down and she would be reading a book, stroking his hair absently. Just peaceful and loving. Those nights were gone as soon as she started her new job at Cheyenne Mountain. Will was accepting at first with Sam's long hours but then came the lies with her constant absences and various injuries. Soon after bringing him to some night outs with her team and co-workers and even some barbecues brought out a change in him and it was these secrets that were weighing a toll on their relationship. Sam let out a sigh, as she knew that tonight Will would most likely give her an ultimatum. She knew she would have to make a decision.  
  
****  
  
Sam heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and the muffled sound which sounded like her name being called, telling her that Will was now back home.  
  
Sam thought it would be better to see what mood Will was in before talking to him. It was rare that he would ever come home drunk. Walking into the lounge instead of finding Will, her eyes set upon a very distraught looking Daniel who was striding towards her.  
  
"Daniel, what's happened?"  
  
"Sam! I have been trying to get a hold of you! I left you a dozen messages. I just found out you were at Janet's" Daniel said, quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I was. I just got home. I haven't had a chance to hear them. What's wrong?"  
  
"Look Sam, there's been an accident. I am afraid its....its... Jack"  
  
"Oh my God.." was all Sam managed to choked out.  
  
*****  
  
THAT'S EVIL PEOPLE..TBC  
  
Please review!  
  
*Waits for the evil gnomes to lynch her* 


	3. Part 3

A/N: I am so sorry it's been a very LONG TIME! I am wanting to finish my Sam/Jack fics including "In These Arms" and "Healing Wounds" – I am just sending this chapter in to let you know Iwill be stillcontinuing it.

_Italics_ means thoughts

* * *

Sam could feel her pulse racing as she walked quicklythorough the hospital corridors that hung brightly coloured pictures on the walls. She ignored the blurs of patients, and nurses passing by her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. On the way, she kept repeating a silent wish that all of this was a bad dream. That this was not happening to her. 

Daniel was hot on her heels. He had filled her in on what had happened on the way to the hospital. Jack was in a bad car accident involving a drunk driver.

In the hospital room, Sam watched Jack's sleeping form. He was so pale and not even moving. His eyes and mouth were tightly shut. It looked like he was barely breathing. Sam put it down to the drug-induced state he was in.

"It isn't right Daniel. Of all the risks we have to go through daily…."

"I know Sam, I know…." Daniel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"….What happened to the driver of the other vehicle, Daniel?" she asked as her eyes never left Jack's form.

"He's ahhh…. He is dead, Sam."

"Good"

Daniel was shocked at the answer coming from Sam but he was sure it was due from seeing the condition of their friend laying in a hospital.

"So what…what happens now?"

"The doctor has to come back in but they won't transfer him until he wakes up"

"Has someone informed Mrs O'Neill?"

"Yeah, she knows, Sam"

Sam sat in the waiting area near the Colonel's room. For most of the time, she drank coffee, pacing around the tiled floor and saw that Daniel had fallen asleep in a chair. She sat down next to him, her hands resting on her knees, staring at the half-empty coffee cup in her hand; she swirled the black liquid around as if it were to pass time. Jack was still yet to wake up. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her short blond hair.

"Sam?" a hesitant voice asked, as he reached out to her.

"Will…" startled, she looked up to met Will's concerned features.

"I heard the messages from the machine.… is he gonna be okay?" he said quietly, as to not wake Daniel.

" He hasn't woken up, he was in surgery." _The Colonel is strong. He is going to be okay. God, please let him be okay._

Will crouched down next to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Sam, I really have said some awful things. My behaviour hasn't been the best the last couple of days. Look, I came down here to apologise and to see if he was okay and to see if you were too."

Sam looked over at Will. He had come all the way down to the hospital. He meant it too. Maybe there was hope that the old Will would come shining out again.

"Have you eaten anything, sweetheart?"

Sam shrugged, not caring about food right now. She was not leaving him. Not until he had woken up and told her that he was going to be okay.

"I am not leaving the Colonel, Will. Someone has to be here for him. We are the closest thing he has to family" Sam said, stubbornly. Sam had wondered why Mrs O'Neill had not come in to see him yet. Daniel said she had been called. Her husband is in a hospital bed and she hasn't even been here for him.

"C'mon Sammy, its time to go home, you need rest and so does Daniel" Will signalled at Daniel who was still asleep to emphasis his point.

"Then you take him home, Will. I am not going" _and that's all I have to say about it_

* * *

TBC with Jack's condition and more Sam angst! 


End file.
